The Happy Ending
by xoxosttxoxo
Summary: Rated M for sexual moments. Elliot Reed has always been ready to settle down, but with all the change going on, how is she ever going to be able to? Includes all the normal characters. R&R!


"I guess you're wondering why I'm here…" He said, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I am." I snapped, still trying to cover up my bra and underwear.

"May I?" He asked motioning inside.

I followed his hand into my living room and shook my head. "No," I said, "Every time you get inside horrible things happen to me and my relationships. You're going to stay outside."

He nodded, I had caught on. "I wanted to apologize."

"Oh no. You're not going to march in, pretending to apologize when you could have done so anytime during the day. You're not coming to apologize now." I snapped.

"No, it's not like that," he begged, "It's just…"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay maybe it is, but I…" He faltered.

My eyebrows were almost floating above my head.

"I think…" he tried again, "I think I'm falling for you…again. I know, I know it doesn't sound good-"

I shook my head. "You're drunk and tired J.D. Go get some rest, you have no idea what you're saying." I said. I pushed him lightly out the door and began to close it.

"Elliot, no, I just came from work!" He tried to hold the door open, but I pushed it closed. I did the latch and turned. I leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"How is this happening again?" I asked. I thought about Keith waiting for me in the bedroom I had just left. I wasn't in the mood to have sex with him anymore. Was it fair for me to turn him away if I had invited him over? No, but this was special circumstances…

I stood and walked towards the ajar door to my bedroom. Keith was in there, probably ready to jump me, or scare me, or asleep. My pace slowed unknowingly to the rest of me. Why should I care J.D was in love with me again? I mean, he had gotten through this before…Why did I care so much about his tender, geeky heart? _Because he's your friend. _A part of me said. _Because you love him too?_ I laughed a little at this part. There was no way I loved J.D as anything more than a brother. Right?

"Elliot? Is that you?" A groggy Keith asked as I stood watching him from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's me. Go to sleep," I ordered him. He rolled over with a little grunt.

I walked back out to my couch, I didn't want to be close to anyone. Before I knew it I saw Keith's face, above my own.

* * *

"Elliot? Elliot! Do you have today off, cause I was just leaving…" Keith said. I opened my eyes and there was Keith, ready to go in navy scrubs.

"Frick!" I said, I could here my voice getting higher. "No Keith I don't have today off! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Oh, uh…I thought you knew you were asleep," he explained.

"What!?" I snapped.

"I thought you were off."

"Keith, honey, we've gone over this my schedule is on the fridge in case you don't know," the whine in my voice was not very pretty but I'd deal with it later. I jumped up and ran into the bedroom to hurriedly get dressed. I couldn't focus on anything other than getting to work.

In the car I checked out what damage had happened to me in my hurry, and I actually looked okay. The make-up I had on yesterday for Keith was rather intact, and my hair was a little snarly but it always was.

"Frick, frick, frick, frick, frick…" I continuously muttered, which earned me strange looks from Keith, who was supposed to be watching to road.

"Listen," Keith said, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, please don't be mad."

"I'm not," I calmly said, "You ran a stop sign back there and there was a cop behind us for a few blocks."

"What?" Keith exclaimed.

"Not a big deal Keith, you focus on right now, 'kay?" I cooed. I patted his shoulder trying to get him to loosen up. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and I didn't even let him stop, I jumped from the car and hit the ground running, straight into the hospital.

* * *

Carla Espinoza's P.O.V

Elliot ran in this morning like she was getting chased by Kelso. What I found even more funny was when she asked, "Where is everyone?" Because obviously, since we set clocks back.

"Elliot," I calmly attempted to explain to her, "We set the clocks back, people won't be here for forty-five minutes. Well, people in you're shift."

"Phew, but wait," she said panting, "Why are you here? You're in my shift."

"I know, but I forgot to do some stuff, so I came in early," I then lowered my voice to a whisper to say, "You may want to brush your hair, and try some eyeliner, you look like you just got out of bed." I handed her my favorite smoky gray liner and she set off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Soon people began to pour into Sacred Heart for the ordinary day of work. Night people began to meander home, yawning. Turk came in calmly, until he heard that J.D had yet to come. He ran around frantically for fifteen minutes, mostly because Coxer was in a bad mood.

He and Jordan had some fun last night until Jack walked in with the new baby saying, these are Mommy and Daddy, they do this a lot, they're making babies, Jordan consequently heard 'babies', became terrified of having a fourth and jumped off of Perry. Dr. Cox hadn't seen her since.

J.D. on the other hand was already having a rough morning. He was so drunk last night that he couldn't even remember what had happened, all he could recall was a hot girl in her underwear. He was so hungover he called in sick, it took too much energy to even do that.

"Turk, Turk!" Carla yelled down the hall, a large figure turned and sprinted at her.

"Yes baby?" It was obvious Turk was looking for some news on J.D, he didn't seem okay when he had left the bar.

"He's sick." Carla said. Turk hopped up onto the counter.

"But-"

"What do you want me to do Turk? Run home to J.D and pull him out of bed?" Carla snapped.

"No, what I was going to say was I had something good to show him," Turk said huffily, he crossed his arms and turned slightly away.

"I'm sorry, baby." Carla said, "it's just with Ella keeping me up all night and with Duncan and his morning sickness, I'm pretty thin on nerves."

"Nurse Espin-"asked a random younger nurse.

Carla rounded on her and cut her off. "Can't you see I'm in a conversation here?!" She snapped. The nurse shrunk back and scurried away.

Carla turned back to Turk and kissed his head.

"Talk to you later?" She asked.

"Later," Turk said, obviously sullen.

"Who wants cookies?" Carla sang, skipping into a diabetics room.

* * *

J.D's P.O.V

"At least my bed is soft," I commented quietly. "I wonder what everyone is doing…Turk probably got some cool surgery."

_I pictured Turk sewing someone up and then walking out into the hall with two hot nurses on his arms._

"Carla's jealous…"

_Sure enough, there was Carla, sitting in the corner, pregnant, watching Turk parade with hot girls. Then he leaned in to kiss one. Then the other. Soon, all three were making out. Carla was fuming._

"_It's alright baby," Turk said. "You can have their babies too."_

_The girls giggled and stroked his arms and chest._

"That was a weird one…Elliot is probably having the time of her life not having me around to bug her or compete with her…"

_Elliot skipped around the nurses station and landed in Keith's lap. They immediately started making out and she drew him away into a broom closet. A few minutes later she skipped out, then she found the cure for cancer._

"What is with all the sex? Dr. Cox is probably the happiest of all without me to follow him around."

_Dr. Cox was flirting with a hot nurse then pinned another up against the wall, kissing her. He grabbed another random female and began to dry-hump her._

"Why is this so random? I gotta get out of my head."


End file.
